Renesmee's Story After Breaking Dawn
by girscouts2664
Summary: This picks up 7 years after Breaking Dawn ends. I was really wondering what happened with Jacob and Renesmee's relationship when she got older. This is how we'll find out! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Even Edward. Lucky Stephenie Meyer.
1. Preface

Renesmee's POV

Preface  
Waiting in our meadow was harder than I had expected. I had a mix of many different feelings rushing through me causing an overwhelming burst of nervousness. Jacob said to meet him in our secret meadow that we discovered at six o'clock. It was only five minutes past six but I was still impatient. Sometimes he calls and says to meet here but this time he sounded kind of weird. Just then my Jacob appeared 20 feet away from me. I jumped up from my rock I was sitting on.  
"Hey Jake " I squealed as I ran over and gave him a huge hug.  
"Hi, Nessie." What's wrong with him? He just stood there looking at the ground.  
"Ness, come sit down over here with me." We sat down on the moist, squishy grass.  
"Are you okay, Jacob? You look mad. Did I do something wrong?"  
"Nessie, we need to talk. There is something I need to tell you..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I just wanted to stay asleep but obviously my family wasn't going to have it. Aunt Alice was rummaging through my new wardrobe trying to find something "acceptable" for my first day of high school, well, my first day of school ever. My mom was trying to convince me to get out of bed. Why was Alice even at the cottage?  
"Come on, honey. You know everything is going to be fine, you are going to make it " They're never going to give up  
"Guys, I don't want to go " I felt like screaming. Why can't they just let me stay home?  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," my mother said. She's using her voice that she uses when I'm not going to get my way. "Why are you all of a sudden so scared? Last night you couldn't wait to go and now look at you You are going to make plenty of friends, everyone will like you, and you will do fine "  
She just didn't understand Nobody will like me because I'm a freak Who wants to be friends with a half vampire, half human girl? Sure, this was my first year of school, which is another reason that nobody will talk to me See, I'm not a regular girl who is having pre- high school anxieties. I'm not like everyone else. Right when I was about to start balling, my dad walked in giving me "the" look.  
"Renesmee, stop being so negative of yourself " Dang it. I forgot my dad could read minds. Wow. How many people can say that? " Nobody will know about your real past, nobody will know about your family. Everything will be fine."  
They only see the optimistic side Technically I'm only seven years old but I look 16. It takes a lot of explaining but I'll give it a try... My mom and dad met as Juniors in high school. My mom was human, my dad was a vampire. My dad wasn't sure if he would be able to handle being so close to a human that smelled so good. Wow, that sounded odd. Anyway, long story short, they ended up getting married then I came along. I am half human, half vampire. And that is exactly why nobody is going to like me.  
"Nessie " Good old Auntie Alice, "Seriously, go take a shower while I pick out your outfit You need to look presentable for school "  
"Mom, please..." They can hardly resist giving me everything I want, maybe this can work.  
"It's not going to work this time Renesmee. Go get ready for school NOW." Gotta love my father.  
"Fine. Leave me alone for a few minutes to take a shower." I said scowling at my whole family who were trying to reassure me. What the heck was everyone doing here? They have a house of there own  
"You'll be fine sweetie." Grandpa Carlisle walked in and said, while hugging me. Oh my gosh, why were they here?  
"They just wanted to be here when you woke up for school." Dad said, obviously reading my mind.  
I took a longer than necessary shower but I just wanted a few more minutes to myself before it was time to endure whatever was coming. When I stepped out of my bathroom, my outfit that Alice had picked out laying on my bed with a note on top.  
You will do great Nessie, we will be there with you if you need anything at all. Love you, Aunt Rosalie.  
I smiled to myself while throwing on the outfit without paying any attention to what it was. My Aunt Rosalie had always been there for me in a protective sort of way and I wasn't really sure why. Her and my mom kind of had some kind of connection but I didn't understand that either. Suddenly interrupting my thoughts was my phone that had started to ring.  
"Hello?" I said into the receiver.  
"Nessie What are you up to?" It was my Jacob. My Jake.  
"I'm getting ready for school. We haven't talked in forever What's new?"  
"It has only been three days I know, it seems like forever though. We should hang out this weekend."  
"But, Jake, its only Monday " I complained.  
"Sure, sure. How about tomorrow night? We can go down to First Beach."  
"Okay I'll call you after school. Bye Jake."  
"Bye, Nessie." Yay I'm surprised that its been so long since we've seen each other, and yes, three days is a lot for us.  
Jacob has been my best friend ever since the day I was born. We usually see each other every day but Billy has been sick for the last few days and Jake wanted to keep an eye on him. I can't wait to see him.  
I walked back into my bathroom to brush my hair. As I ran the brush through my golden curls I heard my dad enter my room.  
"Hey Nessie You look beautiful. Are you ready for breakfast? Your mom made you some eggs over at the house." Yum, my favorite.  
"Sure, lets go." I said smiling at my dad.  
Human speed just wasn't fast enough for him as we ran as fast as we could. It only took about 7 seconds to get there.  
"MORNING NESSIE " Everyone screamed. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but to smile.  
"Come on, eat so we can go, human." Lovely Uncle Emmett.  
I ate quick just so they would shut up.  
"Everyone load up " Auntie Alice called as she skipped off to her yellow Porsche. I climbed in the back seat with mom and dad with Alice and Jasper were in the front.  
I'm off to my first day of school at Forks High School. Yipee.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
RPOV

Oh my gosh, this family drives way to fast, especially when all I wanted was the time to slow down. Alice really has a problem with driving really fast when she's excited. If the car could have gone almost any faster, we would have been down the highway going just as fast as the words were coming out of Alice's mouth. And I wasn't just the only one who was getting ticked off.  
"I can't wait for Nessie to make friends, meet new people and maybe get a boyfriend Oh, Nessie wouldn't that just be great? " That pixie could talk like none other.  
"Alice Seriously, stop talking " I said, rolling my eyes. Yeah, she didn't even here me over her babbling. If it was possible for a vampire, right now I would be having a huge headache.  
"Mom, make it stop " I groaned.  
"Sorry, honey. I'm not even going to try, it's totally a lost cause. Don't worry, we are almost there." I wasn't quite sure if I was excited or not. I looked out the window, there it is. Forks High School. Everyone got out of their car so we could talk.  
"First, remember that we have to get our story straight. We are all siblings that were adopted."  
"Yeah, just like we were before this one came along " Emmett said, joking with my mom. I was the only one new to the school. Mom had come here while she was human, which is where she met daddy. So now that the teachers that were here before have moved on, it was safe for us to come.  
"Are you guys ready?"  
"Let's go " Alice giggled.  
"Okay, we have to go to the main office to get our schedules." We started heading towards the office, all of the couples holding hands. Mom and dad, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. All of a sudden Alice's plan to get a boyfriends didn't sound too bad. Just then dad grabbed my hand, I guess that was better.  
I started imagining walking hand in hand with a dreamy boy. Smiling at each other... not a care in the world... all of a sudden my dream boy was Jacob. Woah, back up there for a minute Did I just...?  
"Welcome What are your names?" The receptionist said, taking me out of my trance.  
"We are the Cullen siblings. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Renesmee, and I am Isabella. We can't wait to start here " My mom said, pointing at each of us. I couldn't stay focused on what the receptionist was saying. Did I really just picture me and Jacob together? Not like friends together but like together, together? Oh my, that is so not good.  
"After school ends bring me bring me back your guys' slips signed by you teachers." She said giving us a warm smile.  
"Will do." Dad, er, Edward said. That is going to take awhile to get used to.  
"Have a great day." The receptionist was staring at us as we exited the office to go outside and check our schedules. Its not like we weren't used to it but with my current distraction, made the staring really annoying.  
"Are you okay Nessie? You look odd." I couldn't tell my mom about this right now.  
"I'm fine, don't worry." I reassured my family.  
"Okay, lets look at our schedules! What does yours say Nessie?" "Huh? Oh, um, I have biology, English, trig, art, history, Spanish, lunch, gym, and then government."  
"We have Gym together!" My mom said.  
"At least you'll be more coordinated!" Uncle Emmett said laughing. We all started laughing remembering how clumsy mom was before she was changed. My family has told me stories about how she couldn't walk across a flat surface without falling on her face.  
"I am so glad I didn't get that gene from you!" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Oooh, we have biology together!" Great, Alice being my lab partner. Sounds like a jolly fun time, huh?  
Just then the bell rang, signaling us it was time to head to class. My mom and dad gave me a hug and quick kiss before anyone was in the hall.  
"Have a great morning, sweetie, we will see you at lunch." Mom said smiling. She really was excited for my first day of school. And honestly, I'm not really that nervous anymore, I'm kinda excited.  
"Okay, we need to get to class. Love you guys!" I said smiling and waving, turning to head towards the building with Alice after she gave Jasper a hug.  
"Nessie, are you sure you are okay? You seem very... off."  
"I'm sure Alice, just a bit nervous."  
We were silent the rest of the way to class. I decided that I would put my fantasy, or whatever the heck that was, in the back of my mind so I could concentrate on school. I took a deep breath and walked through the door to biology. All of the eyes turned to us and the chattering stopped once everyone saw us. This was going to be a blast. Not.  
"Hi, I am Alice and this is Renesmee. This is our first day." Obviously. It was the middle of the semester.  
"Hello. You two can take a seat in the back." The teacher said as he signed both of our slips. We both nodded and headed for the very back table. Okay, seriously, wasn't there anything else for them to stare at?  
We sat down in our seats and Alice smiled at me, I just rolled my eyes. In class we just watched a video- I didn't pay any attention. Then the bell rang and everyone dashed out the door.  
"See ya later!" I said, waving goodbye to Alice.  
"See you at lunch!"  
I'm off to my English class!


End file.
